Enterrar
by electroyusei
Summary: Yuya es nuevo en la escuela y no tarda nada en hacerse amigo de Yuri, ¿cambiará su relación cuando los dos crezcan?


Enterrar

Se sentó con cansancio. Estaba amargado, una vez más le tocaba el mismo destino, sentarse sólo por todo el año. ¿Hasta cuándo le tocaría aquello? Resopló con algo de fastidio y miró a todos de una manera enfurecida. Empezaba a odiarlos, sin la más mínima excepción. Puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Poco a poco el pequeño salón de tercer grado se fue llenando. La única persona que podría estar a su lado, estaba sentada al otro lado del salón hablando animadamente con sus nuevos amigos. Refunfuñó con molestia. ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera él? Era más rápido, más fuerte, mejor en los juegos de cartas; ¿por qué no lo querían a él? Lo deprimía un poco. Estaba solo, todos los demás estaban con alguien a su lado hablando animadamente o jugando. Tenía algo de envidia. No dejó ver nada, no quería que supiesen de sus debilidades. Los de quinto podrían escuchar y lidiar con ellos era algo muy malo. Sobre todo si estaba solo.

La maestra llegó muy animada. Yuri no se contagió en lo absoluto de todo aquello. En realidad, estaba más bien distraído, mirando a otro lado y con sus pensamientos en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese colorido salón de clase. Habló sobre muchas cosas de ese año, de lo interesante que sería, de las cosas nuevas que experimentarían. No le importó mucho y siguió en lo suyo. Les repartieron una hoja a cada uno con sus horarios y profesores, los pegaron en sus cuadernos de notas y algunos intentaron leerlas en voz alta. La mayoría falló olímpicamente, incluido el solitario chico. Para aliviar su aburrimiento, el chico se puso a hacer dibujos al lado de cada asignatura para recordar de qué se tratada cada una. Cuando iba por el quinto del día jueves, interrumpieron a la maestra desde la puerta.

—Señora Espina—llamó una voz ligeramente grave pero suave y amigable. Todos los niños se volvieron a la puerta causada que el recién llegado se sonrojase aún más. Casi se podía ver cómo temblaba un poco y tenía el flequillo bajo. Yuri lo miró con mucho interés, lo detalló todo lo que pudo y mantuvo su mirada en él—, buenos días. Perdón por la demora, tuve que hablar con los señores Sakaki, pero aquí lo traigo—se quedó callado un momento y lo miró esperando a que él hiciese algo. El niño tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, parecía que sólo Yuri lo había notado—. Vamos entra—el señor sonrío dándole confianza, la señora Espina también trató de darle confianza con la misma acción. El pobre chico salió al frente a paso temblaste. Tenía algo de miedo por lo que no levantó la mirada y trató de pronunciar su nombre.

—Y-Yo s-soy Y-Y... Y-Yu...—se mordió el labio. Los dos mayores trataron de animarle pero el niño no los vio, en cambio negó y se volvió hacia el tablero y cogió una tiza. Ante la mirada atenta de todos, el chico nuevo escribió, con muy buena caligrafía, "Yo soy Yuya Sakaki". A Yuri le llamó la atención una cosa, ese chico escribía como una niña; lejos de parecerle asqueroso, le encantó.

—Bueno, Yuya—empezó la maestra cuando el aludido se volvió a ponerse en frente de la clase—, puedes sentarte al lado de quien quieras.

De inmediato todos empezaron a decir que a su lado. Estaban entusiasmados por tener un nuevo compañero y quizás un nuevo amigo. La clase entera logró asustarlo y hacer que retrocediese. Yuri apenas notó aquel detalle bajó su entusiasmo y se sentó correctamente. Lo había asustado y eso sólo haría que jamás le pusiese cuidado, o al menos ese era el efecto que creaba en sus compañeros.

—Niños, niños, niños, por favor—habló la profesora y haciendo señas con las manos, trató de apaciguarlos—, cálmense.

—¡Silencio!—habló el director con autoridad. Todos se asustaron e hicieron caso—Ahora, vamos, elige y no seas tímido.

El aludido asintió todavía algo tembloroso y comenzó a cambiar en medio de las entusiasmadas miradas de sus compañeros. Tenía algo de miedo por lo que podría pasarle. Miró a todos lados y cuando vio a Yuri, sentado tranquilo mirando de manera distraída a la ventana, sintió que quizás podría sentirse más calmado con él. Muchas miraras se mostraron dudosas cuando se sentó a su lado. Todas se desvanecieron cuando el chico sonrío de manera satisfactoria. Era justo lo que quería, y todavía no podía creer que lo había logrado.

—Um... hola... ¿p-puedo leer contigo?—preguntó algo dudoso. El otro le sonrió amablemente. Este era un bien comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—le gritó tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, pero simplemente no lo lograba, la risa que le daba estaba saliéndose de su boca sin que pudiese apenas hacer algo. Yuri en cambio mantuvo su cara seria, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa.

—Te asustaste mucho…

—No

—Te temblaban las piernas—una sonrisa algo socarrona se le salió de la boca.

—¡No!—chilló negando la cabeza todavía sin poderse aguantar la risa.

—Lloraste por una planta carnívora—sonrió de lado y le miró con los ojos entre cerrado.

—¡Yuri!—le empujó suavemente el hombro—Basta, ¡teníamos 9 años entonces!—alegó sin poder evitar que las risitas nerviosas le salieran por la boca evitando que pronunciase bien algunas palabras.

—Sólo tú lloraste por ella—le recordó—, además era una pequeña, no había ni siquiera agarrado una mosca—le recordó con gracia.

—¡Sí que había cogido una! ¡Justo en frente de mí! ¡Tienes que creerme!—Trató de insistirle pero el otro negó.

—Le pregunté al guía, él dijo que había revisado y que no había encontrado nada—argumentó mirando al frente con su expresión aun ligeramente burlesca. Un adorable puchero se formó en los labios del de ojos rojos, infló los cachetes en un gesto infantil y refunfuñó.

—Se supone que debes defenderme—reclamó. El de ojos rosas se volvió hacia él y le miró.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Yuri por la expresión de Yuya, y este por que la risa del otro era contagiosa. No pararon por un buen rato, solo cuando ya les dolía el estómago y no quedaba aire en sus pulmones. Incluso habían tenido que detener su andar para poder descansar un poco. Sin embargo y sin poder evitarlo, al final el de cabellos morados miró al otro cuando terminó reír y lo observó unos instantes mientras él también dejaba de hacerlo y se secaba las pequeñas lagrimitas que estaban por caer de su rostro.

"Que haría yo sin ti, Yuya" Pensó.

Hasta que sonó el celular. El rostro del de ojos rasa se ensombreció un poco y dejó que el otro contestara. Fueron unos minutos algo tensos, no sabía que hacer o que decir, su amigo estaba a unos metros de distancia hablando de manera animada con ese personaje. Bufó como un toro sin que se notase. ¿Justo ahora? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo estaban disfrutando de una de sus pocas caminatas? Eso era algo que a veces le era muy molesto, que siempre interrumpiera en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Está bien, te veré allí… yo también te quiero—y colgó. Se volvió ante el otro que se había vuelto en un aura pesada y escalofriante. Yuya lo sabía, él era alguien a quien debías de conocer bien para saber el porqué de esa aura. Y la razón era simple, se les estaba haciendo tarde para coger el metro—. Vamos Yuri—le sonrió brillantemente. El aludido le siguió y comenzaron a caminar a la par—. Me bajaré en Claustro, ¿está bien?

—No creo que te alcances a dormir en tan poco tiempo—le dijo con una voz más bien neutral, sin ser áspera o tajante como se esperaría.

—No dudes de mi poder—sonrió girándose hacía él y mostrándole los dientes. El semáforo cambió, no tenían por qué seguir caminado.

—¡Cuidado!—sus reflejos funcionan a la perfección de vez en vez, pero si había algo que los hacía funcionar siempre, ese era Yuya. La mano en el pecho que lo detuvo en el acto y lo echó un poco para atrás fue la salvación. La moto realmente tenía muchísima prisa hacia donde se dirigiese, tanto que casi logró rozar el pulido rostro del chico. Los dos corazones se aceleraron a la par.

—¡Cuidado nos atropellas idiota!—gritó Yuri con enojo después de un suspiro corto y haber sudado frío—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo fue el susto… sólo fue el…. Susto—respiró por la boca tratando de regularizar su respiración y parar los latidos tan fuertes de su corazón. La mano del de ojos rosas de desplazó hasta su hombro tratando de tranquilizarle de algún modo—Gracias…

—No hay de qué.

-.-.-.-

El de ojos rojos no mintió, si podía dormirse en ese corto tiempo. El hombro del de ojos rosas lo recibió sin mayor problema, en realidad se había caído allí por accidente y por suerte no había sido al otro lado donde había una anciana de la tercera edad. Se puso a leer un documento que les habían dado en el colegio, algo que tenía que ver con el imperio bizantino o similar. Pero no podía concentrarse, no con Yuya su lado dormido en su hombro. Probablemente su rostro estaba en aquellos momentos rojo e incluso sus manos temblaban un poco. Tenerlo allí, tan cerca, era tan…

No se resistió y una de sus manos pasó suavemente por su cabello peinándole un poco. Sonrió. Se veía tan angelical de esa manera. Casi daban ganas de mandar todo al diablo y…

—Próxima parada—habló la voz informativa del metro—Claustro.

Alejó su rostro del ajeno y se frustró un poco. Bufó mentalmente y después zarandeó un poco al chico para que se despertara.

—Yuya, Yuya vamos despierta—le dijo suavemente. El aludido no tardó en despertarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó algo soñoliento—¿Llegamos?

—Sí, así es, llegamos—su voz neutral había vuelto y esta vez era algo más profunda. Estaba tenso y algo nervioso. Él de cabellos rojos se levantó con ánimo y se sacudió un poco para poder despertar. Una risita fue robada de los labios del chico.

—Bueno… muchas gracias por acompañarme—agradeció como todos los días y le dedicó una sonrisa muy grande al chico—, ¡nos vemos el Lunes Yuri! ¡Te escribiré!

Y salió corriendo a las afueras. Yuri solo había levantado la mano en señal de despedida y había quitado la mirada de los cristales que se dirigían a la estación. Miró al suelo con la cabeza gacha y sus labios temblantes. No, no quería ver esa escena, no quería ver el momento en el que Yuya correría hacia Yuto y le besara con amor, no quería oír cómo le llamaban "Amor" al amor de su vida, no quería sentirse aislado de aquella calidez que emanaba el de ojos rojos. Había aceptado hacía ya mucho tiempo todo aquello, que Yuya se enamorara de aquel hombre, que se pasara horas y horas hablando de él en su presencia, que les interrumpiera hasta los momentos más simples entre ellos. Porque si quería permanecer con Yuya a su lado tendría que hacerlo, tendría que ignorar sus propios sentimientos, ocultarlos para que él estuviese feliz. Quería escuchar su voz diciéndole cosas hermosas, dedicándole palabras de amor, que le calentara y que le hiciese sentir querido, que le hiciese dejar de sentir que era incapaz de amar; pero él prefería tenerlo, no quería perderlo, prefería sufrir en silencio desde un lugar muy alejado del mundo. Prefería alejarse y sólo recibir lo suficiente que él chico podía ofrecerle desde su posición cómo amigo.

Tenía otra opción, pero seguiría eligiendo enterrar su amor por él.


End file.
